


"Favor"| Sirius Black

by Clairecrive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Unrequited Love, but with an happy ending, so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive
Summary: You confess your feelings to your best friend and hope this won't ruin your relationship.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 9





	"Favor"| Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> not me drawing from my own experience to write this, nope.  
> anyway, I was just chilling when an idea stuck me and here it it. hope you'll like it x

The Astronomy Tower had always been a place for deep conversations or to unwind. Since the beginning of the first year, when you had found it by mistake- having lost your way- and met Sirius who was stargazing. You became fast friends and the place became your special alcove and the setting of my treasured memories between you two. 

So you find it fitting that it was also the place where you'd share something that could break your relationship. It felt like coming full circle if that was the case.

"I think I'm going to be selfish for a bit." You broke the silence, your hands tightening the grip on your robes. Here's goes nothing.

"As you should." Your best friend agreed.

"So, I'm going to ask you for a favour."

"Anything you need."

"I need to tell you something and I know it has the potential to be very destructive both for me and my relationship with you so I'm going to ask you to not interrupt me, okay?" This got his attention and he turned to face you even though you kept staring in front of you. There was no way you were going through with this if you were looking into his eyes. And you needed to get this over with.

"You know you can tell me everything, y/n."

"What I'm going to say will change everything Sirius and I don't want that to happen. But I need the closure of saying it out loud and for you to know so that I can really move on."

"Nothing can come between us. Well, actually-"

"No, Sirius this doesn't have anything to do with your hair care products." Rolling your eyes you assured him.

"You're safe then." He shot you a grin, one you didn't have to see to know it was there.

"You know how much I love you, right?" He nodded encouraging you to go on, your serious tone instantly sobering him up.

"You are one of my favourite people in the world and I would do anything if that meant keeping you in my life." You let out a big sigh knowing that the next words that were going to leave your mouth had the potential of making you lose your best friend.

"And it seems that 'anything' is swallowing my feelings for you and accept that my role in your life is stationary and is not going to change."

"You mean..."

"I've always known you were cool, okay? Before puberty hit you and the beauty of your soul reflected on your body too. I think I have since that night you went on for hours about the stars and their names and their stories." You chuckled with mirth but sensing your distress Sirius didn't speak again.

"So it shouldn't have surprised me when I realized how hard and how deeply I had fallen for you." Another deep sigh. 

"And I didn't want to. Believe me, I tried to stop it but quickly discovered one of the oldest truth which is that we don't choose who we fall for." You mumbled the last part at which Sirius gave the barest of nods as if he was connecting the dots.

"So that's why you went days barely speaking to me." 

"I thought that time and distance were the best solutions. Turns out, I was wrong and I was hurting you too along the way of getting over you. And that was never my intention, so, here I am, making a fool out of myself confessing my pathetic one-sided love to my best friend which pisses me off to no end since it's fucking cliché and far too dramatic for my liking."

Sirius chuckled at the genuine irritation on your face, his heart heavy with your confession. It had hurt him to see you so distant the past few days when you were usually the other's shadow. However, he'd take that hurt anytime if it meant erasing the pain that he was witnessing behind your eyes. He knew sarcasm was one of your many defences and the fact that you were able to joke about this made him hopeful but he knew. He knew that you were allowing yourself to be vulnerable, something you rarely did, for his sake. And while the realisation of how much you had to trust him almost made him misty, he knew that things were going to change. 

He knew you too well to naively think otherwise.

"The favour I'm going to ask of you is that you forget what I've just told you." At the bewilderment in his eyes, you shrugged casting your eyes on the hands in your lap.

"I know you don't feel the same," you murmured hating that your voice quivered with the admission, "and I wasn't joking when I said that I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship." 

"I can obliviate you if you want." You added with a light tone when silence stretched between you two.

"I don't want to forget." He spoke for the first time after your confession that night.

"I know how hard this is for you and it means the world that you're doing this. You mean the world to me too, y/n, and the last thing I want is to cause you any pain." He reached out and took hold of your hands, prompting you to meet his eyes. 

It surprised you to see them watery but you knew that Sirius was a gentle soul and highly emotionally intelligent. It was one of the many things you loved about him.

"Tell me what you need and I'll do it. Give you space or time or even annoy the hell out of you to speed the process, anything." You chuckled at him. Of course, he'd say something like this. It was Sirius after all, your Sirius. 

Anything in you was screaming for you to touch him, even if for a little caress but you held back knowing it would do you more harm than good.

Ignoring that pang in your heart at the fact that his words basically confirmed that your feelings were one-sided, you focused on the good side. Your best friend was here and was willing to do anything to save your relationship and that was all you could ask for.

"I'm sure it doesn't have to come to that but I reckon you wouldn't mind it one bit." You snickered at him, lightly nudging his shoulder with yours.

"Not that it is my favourite past time or anything but I'd gladly rise up to challenge if need be." Straightening his posture he added in a solemn tone as it wasn't clear enough that he was taking the piss out of you.

"How chivalrous of you my lord."

"You forget that I'm a Griffindor."

"Of course, how could I ever." Rolling your eyes, you stood up and brushed the dust away from your robes.

"Come or will be late for dinner and I'm famished."

"Oh no, we can't have that can't we?" He sprung to his feet and before you could say anything, he lifted you and threw you over his shoulder before running towards the Great Hall.

"My god you're such an ass," you screaming holding the hood of your cape from falling on your head as it bounced along with his steps. And while his ass was something to stare at you couldn't help but smile at it, with the risk of looking like a psychopath to any bystanders. 

You had done what you most feared and despite it not going as you hoped to, you still had your best friend and that was all that mattered.

You were going to be okay.


End file.
